winxclub2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stella
Stella is the princess of solaria. She is the guardian fairy of the shining sun. She is the first person to be seen in a fairy form. Personality Profile She is obsessed with fashion and loves to give fashion advice. She is is very supportive and protective. She has a very cheerful personality. She is the fairy of the Shining Sun, the Moon and the Stars. Stella is beautiful, talkative, and carefree. She loved being the center of attention and even had an infamous reputation, but she changed throughout the story with the help of her friends. She tends to be spontaneous and dislikes extensive planning, but she is able to recognize when her help is needed. Stella is the fashionista of the Winx, and cares very much about her appearance. She loves fashion, and her dream is to be a fashion designer, so she is usually creating fashion-forward outfits for herself and her friends. She can be high-handed and sometimes a little bit insensitive. But when it comes down to it, Stella is brave and loyal. She is the princess of the planet Solaria, which is the brightest and sunniest planet in all the magical dimension. Since Solaria is her birth planet, she is the only heir to her parents' throne. Her mother, Queen Luna, represents the moon and her father, King Radius, represents the sun. . Her pixie is Amore, the pixie of love, and her bonded selkie is Illiris, the gatekeeper of Solaria. She is Brandon's girlfriend. Her hobbies are shopping and designing clothes. Her signature colors are orange, yellow and violet. She is best friends with Bloom tries to cheer up here friends when they are sad. Seasons Coming soon Specials |-|Winx Club= On her way to Magix, Stella landed on Earth when she was attacked by Knut and his ghouls. At first Stella was fine until the ogre beats her and take her scepter, Bloom appears to help the blond fairy but she does not know what to do. Knut orders the ghouls to attack the girl but she defends herself by suddenly displaying amazing powers with which she neutralizes Knut and the creatures. Stella regains her scepter and defeats the remaining enemies. After the fight, Stella faints and Bloom assists her by taking her home. After convincing Mike and Vanesa, Bloom's parents, about the existence of magic, allow Bloom to go to the magical realm with Stella. In Alfea, Bloom and Stella meet other fairies Flora, Tecna and Musa and soon they quickly become friends. The girls go to Magix to eat a pizza. In the city, Bloom communicates with her mother for a short time because he sees Knut, the ogre who attacked her and Stella in Gardenia, and follows him to an alley where he was with the Trix, the witches noticed the presence of Bloom and attack her but Stella and the other girls appear to help her. The group transforms but the girls are not strong enough against the Trix so Stella with her ring teleports the group back to Alfea. The next day, Stella and the other Winx are given a challenging task that consist in clean the school without magic. Being a lot of work, Stella suggests calling the Specialists to hellp them finish the cleaning and have a party. At night, Stella and the Winx find that the Trix infiltrated Alfea looking for the Dragon's Flame, they fight against a creature invoked by the witches, to which they defeat despite not having magic. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Stella and the Winx their magical powers. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Stella is seen walking with the Winx while Bloom shares details about her dream with Daphne. Stella claims that the nymph is real and suggests research in the library. The next day, Stella and Musa say goodbye to the girls and they stay in Alfea during the spring break. After the vacations, Stella is seen again reunited with the other girls, while Bloom explains them that she was adopted and has a lot of questions, the fairy of the shining sun along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. When Bloom went missing, Stella contributes to the search of her friend using her powers of light to illuminate the forest. After the events in the forest, Stella and the Winx are seen distracting the Red Fountain guards, so Bloom can talk to Sky during the parade and finally Stella appears reading a magazine, while Bloom leaves Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= Stella crosses a magical portal to get to Bloom's house in Gardenia. Once there she finds that her friend was attacked by the Trix, also that they stolen her powers. Stella convinces Bloom not to allow witches to get away with it, with the support of her parents Bloom returns with Stella to Magix. In Alfea, Stella is seen with the other Winx comforting Bloom. Later, Stella is in Faragonda's office, listening to Bloom's plan to get inside Cloud Tower. The blond fairy gives Bloom her unconditional support and accompanies the redheaded girl along with Sky, Brandon, and Knut who left the witches. After some inconveniences, the small group arrives at Cloud Tower where they are assisted by Riven, who is sorry for the bad things he did. After the events in Cloud Tower, Stella returns to Alfea with Brandon, Riven and Knut, also Ms.Griffin and her students. Not long after, Stella and the other girls encourages Flora to restore Mirta's human appearance. During the decisive battle, Stella saves Flora inside the twister, then she joins forces with the other girls and makes a convergence, which manages to defeat them. At the end of the special, Stella appears celebrating with her friends. Appearance Category:Stella Category:Fairies Category:Solaria Category:Brandon Category:Winx Club